The invention relates to improvements in a ski goggle and the like and in particular to a device for allowing the goggle to be cleared or defogged of condensed moisture formed on the internal viewing surface thereof while in use or in resting period while on the head.
A conventional ski goggle is secured onto the head of a user by a headband which is attached to lateral sides of the goggle by various conventional methods. The headband secures the goggle onto the head in various positions or about the neck. In particular, the headband allows the goggle to be positioned over the eyes when in use or on the forehead or ski hat when not in use. Typical goggle designs employ a contoured face engaging surface which seals the goggle against the face, hat if worn, or head and hair in or near the viewing position and thereby forms a generally closed unventilated volume. Oftentimes during skiing, vaporous moisture from perspiration and snow is trapped in the closed volume. The vaporous moisture tends to condense on the warm inside surface of the goggle lens which causes the goggle to fog up and thereby impair the vision of the user.
Normally it is necessary to stop skiing, remove and pump the goggle to create air flow through the inside or retrieve a wipe in order clean the goggle. Another less effective way of cleaning the goggle includes wiping the inside of the lens with a gloved or ungloved finger, but the results are typically unsatisfactory. In any event, the necessity to frequently defog the lens becomes burdensome and reduces the enjoyment of the sport. In addition, there is strong incentive not to defog the lens, but to simply ignore the problem until reduced visibility becomes intolerable. This presents a danger to the user as well as others nearby.
In Gottlieb, U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,037 the problem of condensation on spectacle lenses is addressed. In the arrangement, guards are attached to the spectacle rims in such a way that the lenses are spaced out of contact with the face. The patent does not address the problems associated with a tightly fitting goggle and a flexible headband.
In Augerman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,240 a sports goggle is provided with an anterior frame section which carries the lens and a posterior frame section which carries the nose bridge and temples. The distal ends of the temples are connected by means of a flexible headband. Spacing from the face is maintained by the rigid hinge portions on the posterior frame and a stud on the nose piece. The problem of a confined or unventilated goggle is not addressed.
Schauweker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,184 discloses an eye protection device, for example, welders goggles which have permanent vent openings in the side of each goggle element.
Volk, U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,294 discloses conventional eyeglasses employing temple mounted vanes which may be extended outwardly to direct air across the interior surface of the glasses.
Leight, U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,925 and Herman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,155 describe spectacles which carry slidable ear protectors on the temples. Rustin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,746 also describes ear protectors which are mounted on the temples and held in position by means of a clip which attaches to the lens frame.
The prior methods do not provide for a convenient, effective, stylish and comfortable method for clearing and prevention of fogging in a ski goggle.